Ben Meets the Devil
by Mantinas
Summary: Sitting alone at Mr. Smoothy, Ben has a run in with the Devil. His Omnitrix for a life time of happiness for Kevin. Will Ben crack and sign, or will he stay strong against the old serpent? Hopefully you'll find this amusing.


Mantineus-This was going to be a multichaptered fic, but I didn't like the whole premiss where the Devil gains *bleeeeeeep* in order to *bleeeep* wherein Paradox makes an appearance to see if his future self didn't cause this parallel time line and Ben comes clean about the deal and Kevin starts to feel weird since Ben gave up *bleeep* for him, which is kinda in here, only not in the way I did it originally. So, last minute, this popped into my head. I like it a little better, though.

**For those of you wanting more Mr. Levin, please don't worry. I'm working on it as we speak; plotting more details and writing it out to where I think you and I will be happy. Sorry for the long wait.**

Disclaimer-I own nothing!

* * *

><p>Mr. Smoothy was unusually empty for a Friday afternoon; the populace consisting of Ben, chugging on a wheatgrass, chive, and banana smoothie, and a bored teen that worked there, his only activity to alleviate the boredom was to think about how far he'd fallen in life.<p>

"Hello Ben," The distinct voice was heard before the person was seen. "I was hoping we'd meet today. Despite your beliefs, we're actually not as busy as you'd think, but you sure as hell are. Barely alone, too, while we're at it."

A business smile graced lips framed by black stubble that looked the start of a goatee, a slightly pointed nose and piercing brown eyes that sparkled in excitement-the thrill of the chase, black hair shaved with what looked to be a number two razor. Looking beyond, Ben saw that he was wearing a white suit with a red tie and white dress shoes.

"Um, who are you?" Ben asked, muscles tensing, ready to attack, already knowing the man's movements wouldn't be too good since the confining contours of the suit. "How do you know my name?"

"I guess you could say I'm your guardian angel." He smiled. "But don't be too thrilled; not many would consider me as much of a guardian."

Horns appeared on his forehead and receded. Ben gasped, taken aback. In all his life he never thought there actually was a Devil. He couldn't say he was religious, but atheist he was not either, but to sit before the Devil puts things in a new perspective.

"You can't have my soul." Ben deadpanned, taking a sip of his smoothie, thinking the ordeal to be over.

But the man laughed, beating his right hand against the table top, and tears actually poured from his eyes. Water, not acid or blood like one would think.

"I don't want your _soul_!" He said, his laughter dying down. "Honestly, what you people think up!"

He laughs even more before wiping his eyes and calming down.

"No, Ben. A soul isn't something one can buy or sell." Spoke the Devil. "The only way you're to come to _my _happy home is to damn yourself."

"Liar."

"It's true, Ben. What good will it do if I lied to you? I mean really. True, you're not _always _the sharpest tool in the shed, but you have your moments."

"Insulting me won't help you." Ben said, casually twitching his left arm, reminding him of what was on his wrist. Not that he was certain he could see everything, but what he said before did sound like what the others always say.

"You see, there's something else from you that we want. In exchange for the one thing you desire."

"Heh," Ben scoffed. "You can't give me what I want."

"Oh really," The man said, leaning towards Ben, smirk never leaving his face. "Let's talk more in my office."

"You're starting to form a uni-brow."

Ben finds himself in a large office space, one you would typically see a CEO hole himself up in for hours at a time, sitting in a lumpy office chair. But instead of an office golf course, there were skulls lining the walls beside the desk(one behind), weeping and sorrowful spectral faces hovered above them. Some he recognized, others he had no idea who they were.

"That doesn't seem like much of a punishment." Ben said, eyeing one in particular whose face had a small mustache.

"Have you ever been trapped in your own mind Ben?" Satan asked rhetorically. "It's not pleasant." He knocks on the one behind his desk, the face cries out in anguish. "The curse of living; you see it, you feel it. Am I right?" He chuckles. "Isn't that right, Judas? Betraying your friend and then _lying!_ HAHA!" He crushes the skull. "Sorry, but I haven't forgiven him yet."

Ben looks uncomfortable now. Lucifer seemed like a screw up on his turf, but now he seemed as if he was holding all of the cards now and it scared the hero. He knew now that he should have walked away and not antagonized him.

"Side effects of entering hell may include, but not limited to; _immense _pain! Foresight to _all _of your bad calls-like this one! And, if you're _really _asking for it,…An internship."

It sounded like it was meant as a joke, but something about the way he said it made Ben gulp. The Devil smirked. Ben could tell he was eating this up.

"Now, about your desire."

"You can't give me…" Ben stopped. Wasn't Judas destroyed? He was! But then why was his skull back on the wall?

"Physics of Hell 101, what can be destroyed can be rebuilt." Satan said sounding comical before sobering up and adding: "And messing with hearts is child's play."

"Then you really can make…" Ben began, but shyness won out and he went no further.

"Don't be shy, Ben!" Satan exclaimed. "I know your desire for Kevin! The only problem is that his red string has already found the other knot. Julie told you about this, yes? Pinky finger. Red String of Fate. Bull crap, but it's half right."

People do have people they are meant for. The other part of the clay of which you were made." The Devil said, his finger tips touching making a steeple as he talked. "Others simply find someone of whom they love, but not their 'destiny'-load of bull, destiny and fate is."

"But they're meant for each other."

"Eh." Satan buzzed. "Wro-ong! Hormones and necessity, Ben. Yes, they love each other-very much, I might add" Ben's first glimpse at the Devil's evil smirk; it wasn't pleasant. "Who looked past his 'ruffian' appearance in New York; _you _or Gwen? Who did Kevin only have eyes for-again-_you _or Gwen? Who was the first to beg Kevin to join the team?"

"But…My God, she's my cousin!" Ben shouted. "I…"

"**DON'T SAY THAT TITLE IN FRONT OF ME**!" Satan screamed, voice bellowing, the room shaking. "And yes," Almost as if it never happened. "_You _can."

"Who saves the world on a daily basis and finally-_finally _got recognized for _all _that you've done, only to get mocked and ridiculed. _You _deserve _something_ Ben!"

Gwen, Gwen has brains, alien powers, and an ego that could rival His." Satan hissed out 'his', eyes pointing skyward. "She can find someone else. Heh, _someone else __**does**_love her! And what of you? Julie left you broken hearted. Elena used you. And that movie star-if you see her, remind her that I say you're welcome-left you because you're too dangerous. Face it Ben, love isn't going to come along as it is!" He slammed his right palm on his desk and then calmed. "You'll be surprised."

"But, it still isn't right."

"Do you know what kind of people are in heaven, Ben?" Lucifer raised an eyebrow. "There's not a pious one among you who isn't cursed with my daughter's afflictions. Your soul is the only thing that knows where you'll go. I merely run the place."

"Then, if not my soul…The Omnitrix?"

"Case in point!" He said, clapping his hands together once, standing, he walks towards Ben. "And yes. I want your…As you put it, watch."

"You can't have it." Ben said, placing a shielding arm over it. "I won't let you."

"Good gracious, you thought I meant now?" Satan looked affronted, right hand clasped over heart. "That hurts. No, I'm willing to let you keep it until you bite the big one. And _then _it will be mine."

Ben raised an eyebrow.

"Oh come on! What good is it to you when you're gone? It's not like it can follow you to the 'hereafter'."

"But you can?"

Satan nodded. "Neither living nor dead."

"But why?"

"Secret." Was the deadpanned response.

"Then my answer is no."

"Come on, kid. The man of your wet dreams for a watch that you can _keep _until you die! It's not like those deals you see in literature and movies, Ben. This is unique." He tilted his head slightly forward, shadows framing his eyes just right. "And a onetime offer. Take it or leave it."

Ben crossed his arms and scowled at the Devil. Lucifer groaned, running his palm down his face. But as soon as it reached his chin, an idea struck him.

"Okay, different deal." His features brightened once more and he was acting like he was when they met at Mr. Smooty minutes before. "How about a lifetime of happiness…For Kevin; _if_ you give me ownership of the Omnitrix upon the day you die."

Ben's face faltered for a second, but Satan saw it and smirked triumphantly. Now to sweeten the deal.

"Think about it, Ben." Satan said, exaggerating his hands from his chest spreading outward. "His life was miserable-_still_ is miserable-and if you do this, he'll f_inally _be happy. _Finally _look himself in the mirror and not see a freak. He'll _finally _be at peace with himself and the world to the point that he'll have a wonderful life. And all you have to do is sign on the dotted line."

Silence overwhelmed the room. Ben sat, twitching in his seat as the piercing gaze of Lucifer made him all the more nervous. This was a tall order, using the Omnitrix as leverage for something he would have no problem doing if it were his own soul.

"I'll do it." Ben said. "I'll sign."

The Devil flashed a serpent's smile. "Excellent," With the snap of his fingers a contract was laid before Ben on his desk. "Okay, big boy, this contract says, in legal mumbo jumbo-thanks to my _superior _law team-that upon signing this, Kevin will have a wonderful life for a lifetime. Take your time to read over it. Everything's legit, but my lawyers _insist _that I inform you to do so."

Ben skimmed the pages and his eyes widened. Written in beautiful, spidery scrawl were the words:

_Look behind you._

Ben turned in his chair and found Kevin standing behind him, his face unreadable. Both boys stared into the other's eyes until the Devil started clapping.

"There you go, Kevin. He passed." Satan said, placed his feet on the desk, arms behind his head like a pillow.

"I won." He laughed, sounding almost like Tim Curry.

"Kevin?"

"Uh, yeah…"

"I came to Kevin one night for a wager. Who does Ben love more? Of course, it would have to be true love. A love so strong, you'd give anything to make them happy."

Ben blushed, his eyes no longer meeting the other's brown. Kevin, on the other hand, could not look away from the younger teen. This new information was surprising to say the least.

"But Kevin then opened his mouth and said 'Heh, Ben would _never _give up the Omnitrix for anyone. Not even me; we're just friends'."

That last sentence shocked them both due to the voice change from the mocking, sultry voice to Kevin's own.

The Devil smirked. "I said you would. And I was right! _That's _the secret, Ben."

"What were the stakes?" Ben asked in monotone, looking at the floor.

"Nothing," Satan said. "Just like that wager you all wrote about in your filthy, lying book about me waging a faith bet over some shmuck. Only this time, it's real…And don't worry Ben, I won't ask for it again. I don't need it. Just answer the dimwit's question."

Kevin flashed the Devil a glare, which was returned with the rolling of his eyes. Ben looked back at Kevin, bewilderment and embarrassment flashed through his eyes that Kevin found the strength to walk and caressed Ben's cheek. He did not want Ben to feel such things, especially since they were caused by the situation that he caused. It just added up to all the shit he put Ben through throughout their lives.

"Ben," He whispered. "Wanna go out?"

Ben sighed, finally leaning into the touch. Kevin took that as a good sign and smiled.

"Perhaps then you can explain other things to me." Ben said. "Like about you and Gwen."

"Ugh, gag me!" Lucifer interjected, standing up from behind his desk, his face turning a sickly green. "This makes me wish I never won the stupid bet. Not like I hate love, mind you. I just have a bad scar from such a thing."

Ben stood, holding Kevin's hand. Kevin finding himself not wanting to let go. The Devil had to smirk. Kevin never liked showing such public displays.

"True love, eh Kevin." He said, pointing to their entwined hands, knowing both understood what he was getting at. "But enough about that…Go on, get out before we add _this _as a foresight I mentioned earlier! Just what I need, too."

There was no malice in his voice, but both refused to think of him as a great friend right now, and agreed. And before they knew it, they were both sitting at the table Ben was occupying before this whole ordeal began, their hands still entertwined under the table. They smiled; their futures looking brighter than they did before.

Lucifer stood behind his desk, two windows opening up from the wall on either side of Judas' skull, allowing the scenery of Hell to flow over his optical senses.

"Sire," Beelzebub said, entering the office. "You still haven't told us why you helped these humans. What gain do we receive, what loss heaven?"

"Oh my dear friend," Lucifer sighed. "Still stuck in past thoughts, yet knowing we do not damn them, you still seek a win over Them because of what has happened-and still happens-to us because of your proposal that you do not see."

"See what, sire?"

Beelzebub sighed when his question was not answered and left the office. Believing that it was for their better more than anything. He did not want to ever doubt him.

"You can't see, it, my friend." A mirage of an angelic smile gracing his lips, face angled upward. "They're so much like Him and me. Only _human_."

**The End**


End file.
